Pawsteps
by orchidlove123
Summary: One-shot series. Chapter 6: Whenever he spoke, or rubbed his cold and chilling pelt against hers, she felt warmth spark in her heart. She had seen the same kind of spark in her brother Lionblaze, who had felt that spark for Cinderheart. He told her that's what love feels like. She wondered if it was possible to be mates with a dead cat.
1. Finished

**Heya there! I'm orchidlove123, but I go by orchid (well duh). None of you have seen me before, unless you have read my Minecraft or Teen Titans stories. I have loved Warriors for 6 years….woo! I have other stories, and the one I'm focused on is called Decisions. You should check it out! **

**So, Decisions is my main focus, and I don't know when this will be updated. This is just kind of a little side story for me.**

**Now, this is going to be a series of one-shots of sad, happy, or funny times that may have happened throughout certain cat's lives. **

**Thanks for reading the EXTREMELY long A/N….alrighty, here goes!**

Thunderclan, Mousefur & Purdy

"Mousefur, have you ever had a thorn stuck right in b'tween your claws? 'Cause once, there was this old, gnarled, tree…" Purdy began on yet another one of his tales.

Mousefur buried her graying muzzle deeper into her mossy nest, trying to block out the sound of Purdy's rambling. She, of all the cats in the hollow, had heard the most of his stories, since she shared a den with him. There were no other elders other than her and Purdy, ever since Longtail joined Starclan.

"Now, I was smart enough to know that I had to get the thorn outta my paw, b'fore it got infected…" He continued, turning over his left paw and examining it, as if the thorn was really there. She sighed in defeat, realizing that once again, she would not be able to escape this tale. Reluctantly, the old she-cat got a little more comfortable and set her green gaze on Purdy.

However, he had stopped talking.

"Continue, Purdy. I'm listening." She mumbled nonchalantly.

"I finished the story, Mousefur." He mused, scratching one of his ears.

"You….finished?" she meowed, dumbfounded, "you've never finished before!"

"Mousefur, I finish all my stories. What's a tale without a great ending? You just haven't always been listenin'." He bubbled, starting to lick his bony flank.

Mousefur felt a little guilt clawing at her heart that she hadn't always paid attention. Well, most of the time.

"Sorry, Purdy…" She murmured, her rough voice echoing off the bramble walls.

"It s'all ok." He purred, playfully batting her left ear. She groaned at his touch, making him laugh, but secretly felt a little warmth inside her old heart.

**I know it was short. Others will be longer.**


	2. Silently

**This one is really sad. Spoiler alert...happens during the battle with the Dark Forest, And Disclaimer: I don't own nuthin.**

Thunderclan, Sorreltail

"Mommy, mommy! Why are there so many cats outside? They all look so angry!" Seedkit squeaky, burrowing herself deeper into the moss and bracken nest. Lilykit was crouched next to her, her dark tabby fur and white patches contrasting Seedkit's pale ginger pelt.

"It's ok, it's just all the warriors being heroes and saving the clan!" Sorreltail replied, trying to sound hopeful. She already had a few scratches from some cats who had dare to come and battle her. Her ears rang with the screeches an cries of battling cats outside, so she pressed her two young kits farther back into the corner of the bramble den.

"Sorreltail, what's that stench? It smells disgusting!" Lilykit wrinkled her small pink nose. Sorreltail wasn't going to tell her kits what they were smelling, for it was none other than the terrifying, metallic odor of blood. Even though her kits were all the way at the back of the den, she didn't feel that it was safe enough, and decided to play a game of hide and seek with them.

"Lilykit, Seedkit, I have an idea! We can play hide and seek, and daddy will come and find you! I have the best hiding spot." She suggested, plastering a playful smile on her face. The kits nodded and looked up at their mother with their wide, green eyes, waiting for her to show them the hiding place.

"I'll dig a hole under my bedding, and then when you hop inside, I cover you a little with the moss!"

"Ok!" Came their enthusiastic responses. Sorreltail sighed with relief that they didn't object, and started to dig out a little hole. In just a few minutes, the earthy burrow was big enough to hold the two kits spaciously, so she let them scurry inside and placed the bracken and moss nest on top. She left a space open at the top for air, and incase they needed to escape.

Once the job was finished, Sorreltail spun back around to keep watch. However, she was faced with a familiar brown tabby...who had cold eyes and a fractured tail.

"Brokenstar." She hissed, fur spiking up. The Dark Forest cat chuckled, putting one of his blood-stained paws forward. Sorreltail felt a flash of fear run through her as she glanced at his long and sharp claws, but the fire of protecting her kits washed it out. She couldn't let them go to Starclan yet. With a yowl, she threw herself at Brokenstar, digging her claws into his back and clinging on. He tried to shake her off, but finding himself unsuccessful, rammed her against the wall of the bramble den. The impact knocked the air out of her lungs, and thorns scraped against her flank. She lost her grip and was flung to the ground, her soft underbelly exposed. Trying to gulp for air, she struggled to her paws but was pushed back down when Brokenstar leaped on top of her. She shrieked as his claws tore into her fur, ripping skin and letting blood soak her dark ginger pelt.

"And you thought to fight me!" He maniacally laughed, his brown eyes hungry for more.

_I can't let him take my kits!_

With a sudden burst of strength and fury, she pushed back with her hind legs, sending Brokenstar flying. He hit the wall and snarled, suddenly looking more dangerous than before.

"You have no place in this forest anymore!" She screamed at him, shakily getting to her paws. She could feel the warm liquid seeping through her pelt, and the large gashes started to sting and throb.

The evil cat started to walk forward, but his name was called from outside the den. With one last glare at Sorreltail, he sprinted out of the den and into the open clearing.

After that, Sorreltail didn't know much about what was going on around her. Eventually, she noticed that most of the caterwauls of cats in pain had died out, replaced by simple moans. She had tried to lick the blood off her pelt, but found herself unsuccessful as the blood kept trickling. She hated the taste of blood, especially since it was hers.

The world was spinning by the time a familiar face had popped into the opening, calling her name.

"Sorreltail, are you ok?! You're covered in blood! I'll get Leafpool. And where are the kits?" The beige she-cat called worriedly. Sorreltail recognized the voice of Sandstorm.

"No, I'm fine. It's not my blood," she lied, "and other cats need Leafpool more. The kits are hiding under the nest." She mumbled, trying to keep her head up. Sandstorm gave her a sympathetic look before reluctantly turning back to help her clanmates.

_So we must have one the battle...but at great costs. _Sorreltail concluding, resting her muzzle on her blood-stained paws. The pain in her wound had turned to a dull throb, and her breath was steady again. Her eyelids felt heavy, and her vision was edged black. Her ears still rang with the cries of dying cats, even though the battle had finished. Blood soaked the ground where she lay, tainting the earth. She thought of her kits, and how she protected them, and how they were safe.

Silently, Sorreltail let her eyes close, and let go of her last breath.


	3. Stoneteller

**Prompt from TheRealDigiGal.**

Starclan/Tribe of Endless Hunting, Jayfeather & Half Moon

"Jayfeather, please, stay with me...stay with me!" A voiced echoed around Jayfeather, familiar, but distant. It hit him and he recognized Hollypaw's voice, his apprentice. She was Dovewing's kit, and she had been named after Jayfeather's sister, Hollyleaf. The blind cat was glad to train her to be a medicine cat, for he had grown old, and he had felt it in his bones, ever since Leafpool had joined Starclan.

"Please, I'm not ready yet! I _need_ you, Jayfeather!" Hollypaw cried. What was weird, now, was that the endless black of his vision was edging away, into a bright light.

"Y-you're...ready…" he choked out, his voice barely a whisper. He felt her bury her muzzle deep into his fur, and he enjoyed the last note of warmth that she had left him.

"I'll miss you, Jayfeather."

~…~

Half Moon gazed out upon sunset, standing on the grey stone outcrop of the mountain. She had been here for many, many moons, and most everyone in the Tribe of Endless Hunting knew her as Stoneteller.

Of course, there were many Stonetellers, but once they passed, they returned to being known as their real name. Except Half Moon, of course, for she was the very first Stoneteller.

"Stoneteller," a female cat's voice murmured, "a cat from the lake has joined Starclan."

Half Moon turned her gaze upon the beautiful silver she-cat, who had given her own life to save a home that was not hers.

"Thank you, Feathertail. What was his name?" She asked, her pure white fur glowing in the moonlight.

"Jayfeather."

Half Moon's eyes widened.

_Jay's Wing._

"I must go now, and make an announcement to the Tribe. Please excuse me, and gather all cats at the base of the waterfall." She rushed, a long lost youth growing back inside her. She had been waiting for this day.

A while later, she had positioned herself atop a large boulder, facing all the cats of the tribe who had joined them. There were older cats, others newcomers, and some as ancient as herself.

"Cats of the Tribe of Endless Hunting," she started, her voice flowing as smooth as honey and echoing off the stony walls, "I have made a decision. I am leaving-" gasps of surprise and yowls of protest sounded, almost drowning her out.

"Please, hear me out! I am going to Starclan, home of the passed cats of the Lake. Many moons, I have waited, for a special cat to enter the ranks of Starclan. Now that he has arrived," she paused for breath, "I must go to him."

"Surely, you will visit?" One cat questioned, named Bright Stream. Half Moon hadn't thought about it, but she didn't know yet. She hesitated before answering, "I'm not sure...I hope that I can, but it is a long travel across these skies."

"Who will lead us?" A tom called, his tail tip twitching. Half Moon took a deep breath.

"That is for you to decide, my friends. I cannot choose for you forever." She dipped her head and turned to get off the boulder, but heard a familiar cat speak to her.

"Stoneteller, please, let us thank you, and perform a ceremony." It was her brother. She nodded, tears in her eyes, and stayed on the rock. Her brother stepped forward, and began to speak.

"Stoneteller has guided us, helped us, loved us, and much more, for her whole life. We owe her at least a thank you." He finished, bowing his head, and then turning his head around to touch noses with Half Moon. She struggled to keep the tears from flowing as he leapt off the rock and turned around to face her.

"Thank you, Stoneteller." the murmur repeated and rippled throughout the cave. It became louder, and stronger, that the living cats of the Tribe started to look around in the cave behind them. They could not see them, but there ears were listening to the melodic chorus of voices. She could not stop the rivers of tears now.

"Thank you, my friends. May you have a peaceful time. I will miss you all." And with that last statement, the glowing white she cat leapt gracefully off the rock, and passed through the crowd of cats. She kept going, down the mountain, retracing the path she once followed long, long ago.

_I'm coming, Jay's Wing._

~...~

Jayfeather walked the grounds that he still had yet to learn. He could see, now, the green fields, and he could visit the clans. He could walk among them, but they would not be able to see or hear him.

"Jayfeather, do you want to go hunting?" Lionblaze came up behind him, playfully batting his ear. Jay feather smirked before whipping around and tackling his brother, keeping his claws sheathed.

"Hey, no fair, I wasn't ready!" He fake whined. They stood up, laughing with their fur all ruffled out, before Cinderheart came over.

"You two still act like kits. Anyways, Lionblaze, Firestar wanted to see you." She bubbled. Lionblaze raced over without saying goodbye, as usual, to where Firestar lived. Cinderheart smiled and nodded before dashing off behind him.

Jayfeather sighed, and continued to walk across the field. He was heading over to see the Thunderclan camp, for they were giving Hollypaw her Medicine cat name.

"Jay's Wing!" A beautiful, familiar voice echoed. Jayfeather spun around, seeing a white cat, sprinting towards him. Her wide, orange eyes were full of the excitement of a kit. She bowled him over, and stood over him while he looked up at her from the ground.

"Jay's Wing, I've waited for moons!" She squealed, licking his ear.

_Could it really be..._

"Half Moon?" He wondered aloud. She nodded her head, and stood back to let him get up. His heart fluttered upon seeing Half Moon, and buried his muzzled into her fur.

"I've missed you so much."

~...~

"Hollypaw, from this moment on, you will be called Hollywind. May Starclan light your path." The grey and black she-cat touched noses with her leader, and the rest of the clan. She looked up to the sky, and Jayfeather caught her eye. She nodded to him, and Jayfeather knew that she could see him watching from above. He nodded back, and Half Moon rested her head on his shoulder.

_I can finally be at peace._


	4. Used To

**Still need some prompts…...but I must thank all of you for the reviews :)  
><strong>

Thunderclan/Windclan, Lionblaze & Heathertail

Lionblaze set his paws carefully in front of him, trying not to disturb the rabbit he was eyeing through the brush. It nibbled at the grass, biting off little tufts of green grass.

The Dark Forest battle had been about a moon ago, but that still wasn't long enough to cure the grief of cats mourning for their lost kin.

However, there was a good side to all of the chaos. Cats had grown closer together, love being one of the strongest things that helped them survive through the harsh moon of grieving. Not only had the cats grown together, but the entirety of the clans as well.

_I've especially grown closer to Cinderheart…_

Lionblaze shrugged off the thought and brought his concentration back to the rabbit, placing another paw forward. He bunched up the muscles in his hind legs, and made a massive leap, but a small brown cat darted in front of him. Lionblaze twisted his body, midair, in surprise, trying not to land on the cat. He managed land on the grass next to the defeated prey with a loud thud. _That's going to leave a bruise… _he grunted, getting to his paws to confront the stranger.

"That prey was mine, and this is Thunderclan territory!" He snarled, ignoring the thudding start of the early bruise.

The small cat whipped around to face him, her blue eyes narrowed and fierce.

But, also familiar…

...and beautiful.

"I've been stalking it, _Lionblaze_, and its right next to the border!" She hissed back, dragging the prey back with her paws. He noticed that she must have been hunting alone, like him; he didn't scent any other Windclan cats nearby.

"Heathertail." He murmured, seeing her eyes soften. Lionblaze noticed her muscles relax as she looked down at the ground. He, too, sagged his shoulders and moved a little closer to her.

"This isn't a time to fight...not with all the loss of the battle." He mumbled, settling down next to Heathertail, who had already lain down in the soft grass.

"I know….Lionblaze, do you remember when we were apprentices, and used to play in the underground tunnels?" She breathed, looking out in the distance as if she was seeing the memories happen before her eyes.

"Y-yes." He stuttered, shuffling his paws. Heathertail's fragrance sent chills through his body, only reminding him of how much he used to love her.

_Used to._

"Lionblaze, can't it be like old times? Can't we still love each other?" She pleaded, looking up at him with sorrow. Lionblaze sighed, burying his nose in her soft, beige neck fur.

"Heathertail, we're in different clans, and if we had kits together," he paused, remembering how he felt when he learned he was half-clan, "I wouldn't want them to grow up like I have."

"It's her, isn't it?" Heathertail replied in a sudden sharp tone, the azure color of her eyes flashing with anger.

"Who?" Lionblaze retaliated, although he already knew the answer.

"You're mates with her now! She's probably already expecting your kits!"

"Who's her?!"

"Cinderheart!" She screeched. They were both standing now, facing each other, with their fur bristling.

"She's not expecting my kits, but we are mates, ok?! We are part of the same clan, and that's safest! I'm sorry, Heathertail, but I need to go. You can keep the prey." He hissed, sprinting back into the undergrowth.

"I loved you!" Her helpless call echoed through the forest, and Lionblaze ignored the salty tears that streamed down his face as the wind blew by.

_I loved you too, Heathertail._


	5. Lies

**Prompt from Amberfoot7. Happy New Year!**

Thunderclan/Shadowclan, Yellowfang

Her heart hurt, more than it had before. She knew all of them (well, almost all) had been for a good cause...but it still didn't feel right.

And now, she had to do it again.

She remembered when she broke the Medicine Cat Code. And she remembered breaking the Warrior Code. And, in that entire ruckus, a small kit was born, with a fractured tail. That's not where he got his name.

After that, the small, helpless kit, managed to almost destroy the clans. Before long, she committed murder...

...and got away with it.

Yellowfang, so far, had gotten away with every little lie, crime, and sorrow she had created. When she was a medicine cat in Shadowclan, she became mates with the leader, and accidentally had kits. When she kitted, alone, in a moldy, dead tree trunk, her kits died, except one.

That one kit grew up to be Brokenstar, and, as many of you know almost destroyed the forest.

Memories flooded back to her in an icy, sorrowful waterfall.

_Yellowfang deftly scooped the small, deadly berry into her paw, careful not to let her claw get caught and spill the juice._

"_Please, help me…" Brokenstar moaned, his body writhing in agony._

"_Stay still, and I can help you. Now," her voice quivered, "eat these berries."_

_Brokenstar panted as he tried to still himself, and obediently opened his jaws wide enough for the berries._

_With one, small, choked sob, Yellowfang stuffed the deathberries inside his gaping mouth, and gently pressed his muzzle down. Brokenstar winced at the sharp tang, but chewed and swallowed the berries._

"_I'm sorry, my son. I created you, and now...I must end you." She cried. Brokenstar's blind eyes opened wide, and he started hyperventilating. He let a yowl, and his body jerked once, before going limp._

"_I love you."_

Yellowfang shivered, but continued on her way. Once again, she was going to lie, to do "the right thing", as Bluestar had put it.

Yellowfang decided that it was too late to stop lying, for she had already done it so many times before.

"Yellowfang? Is that you?" a female called loudly somewhere in the mist. Squirrelflight, just on time.

"Yes, my darling," she rasped, "now hush down before my ears fall off. You don't have to yowl when I'm right here." she added irritably. The russet she-cat quickly licked her risen chest fur in embarrassment.

"Sorry, Yellowfang. Is this Starclan?" she asked in amazement. Yellowfang rolled her eyes.

"No, it's the Dark Forest."

"What?!"

"Do you not know what sarcasm is?!"

Squirrelflight glared at her, "you obviously haven't gotten any nicer."

Yellowfang felt a little guilt claw at her heart, but she pushed it away.

"Anyways-"

"So, if this is Starclan, am I dead?"

"NO! Now be quiet and listen!" Yellowfang took a deep breath. When Squirrelflight didn't say anything, she continued.

"You know your sister needs your help with the kits, and you want to help her. But you also want to have your own kits."

Squirrelflight kept her green gaze to the ground.

"You must take care of her kits."

"But what about my _own_ life? I want to have kits with Brambleclaw, he's my mate!"

_Here I go again…_

"Squirrelflight, I'm sorry...but you aren't able to have kits." Yellowfang mumbled, her yellow eyes dimming.

"B-but...every she-cat can have kits…"She stuttered, her grassy eyes widening. Yellowfang noticed a few salty tears spill.

"I'm sorry, Squirrelflight. But that's just how this cruel word works…"


	6. Ghost

**More prompts = more chapters. :D Thanks a ton for the reviews, guys!**

Tunnels, Hollyleaf & Falling Leaves

"Falling Leaves, where are you?" Hollyleaf called, searching for the calico ghost cat. Upon getting no response, she raced down another dark tunnel. Her fur was all black, and the only thing that gave her away was her bright, forest green eyes.

"Falling Leaves! C'mon, I'm over in the northern passage!" she meowed, the sound echoing off the walls. It went on forever, until it finally came to a quiet end.

No one responded.

"Where are you?!" She worried, her heart thudding.

"Haha!" a rough voice sounded behind her, and paws landed on her back.

"Get...off!" she panted, trying to dislodge the big cat from her back.

"Fine! You're no fun." the tom groaned, jumping off her back. She shook out her night black fur.

"No fun? I'm very fun!" She giggled, leaping and bowling him over.

"Hey, no fair! I wasn't ready!"

"Exactly!"

The two cats rolled in a ball of fur on the ground, erupting into fits of laughter. After what seemed to be a moon, they both stood up and tried to catch their breath. Their fur was sticking out at all angles, but they didn't really care.

Falling Leaves turned to Hollyleaf, his amber gaze highlighting his smirk.

"Let's eat, shall we?"

~...~

"Where did you find that?" Hollyleaf inquired, looking at the sparrow in Falling Leaves' jaws.

"It was, strangely enough. just at the west opening. I've never seen a bird enter the tunnels before." he wondered, settling down beside the beautiful black she-cat.

"Must have been chasing a worm." she added, plucking off its feathers. He laughed.

"Chasing a worm? 'cause worms are_ so much_ faster than birds." he teased, taking a bite of the prey.

"Oh, stop," she playfully batted his ear, "you know what I mean."

They ate their prey in a peaceful silence, enjoying the warm meat. They decided to use the feathers for their bedding, now that they had some. Their nests were in the biggest cave, with the underground river and little boulder. They slept next to each other, and did almost all of their daily activities together. Falling Leaves, even though he was an ancient ghost, still seemed very real to Hollyleaf. His pelt did not offer any warmth, but his words did.

Whenever he spoke, or rubbed his cold and chilling pelt against hers, she felt warmth spark in her heart. She had seen the same kind of spark in her brother Lionblaze, who had felt that spark for Cinderheart.

_Is that little flame really what love is?_

She wondered if it was possible to be mates with a dead cat.


	7. Somewhere

**Really need prompts…sorry for not updating. School happened (and still is).**

Starclan, Firestar

Firestar wandered through the thick forest, the lush green grass brushing against his belly fur. Golden rays of sunlight peeked through the winding branches of the canopy, lighting his flame-colored pelt and giving him the slightest touch of warmth.

Sometimes, the retired leader wondered if he was the only cat who wasn't satisfied in Starclan. He missed his home, and hunting, talking, seeing the people he loved. He dreamed of the day that Graystripe and Sandstorm would join him, and his daughters, too.

It wasn't only them, but also one of the very reasons he had always wanted to come to Starclan. But, as he had arrived, she had left. She had been killed a second time, by his worst enemy, and she was lost forever. Her soothing mist had dissipated into the screaming air, not leaving even a trace of her sweet pine scent. She had been slaughtered ruthlessly, right in front of his terrorized green gaze. He had seen her throat slit open by none other than the paranoid Mapleshade.

_It's all my fault she's gone._

The insane and evil calico cat had ripped her long and dirty claws through the beautiful she-cat's tortoiseshell fur, staining it red with blood. He had seen her forest green eyes flash him one last blink of love in the midst of indescribable pain.

_Why did she have to leave?_

Voices echoed in his head, along with her never-ending shrieks of agony.

"Please, I need you…" he whispered aloud, looking to the ink black sky. She was gone, and he knew that, for he was already in the endless grassy fields of Starclan.

But, in the pit of his despair, a little voice rasped to him…

...the she was still alive, somewhere.

**Sorry it's short. Cramped that in 30 minutes.**


End file.
